bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
You Know Enough
You Know Enough was a song from Pistacho- The Little Boy That Woodn'tCategory:Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Lyrics Scallion 1: You're on your own You can't give up. There's 3 more coins There's better luck. If you return to your father empty-handed, You'll only disappoint and then be reprimanded You must shoooooow '' Scallion 2: ''shoooooow Scallion 1, 2 and Charles Pitcher: shoooooow hiiiiiiim! Charles Pitcher: (coughs) Scallion 1: You're not sunk. Scallion 2 and Charles Pitcher: You're not sunk. Scallion 1: You're more tough. Scallion 2 and Charles Pitcher: You're more tough. Scaillion 1: You'll win big. Scaillion 2 and Charles Pitcher: Really really big! Scallion 1: You play rough. Scallion 2 and Charles Pitcher: Ruf, Ruf, Ruf ruf! Scallion 1: You don't need- Scallion 2 and Charles Pitcher: You don't need... Scallion 1: Your father's love. Scallion 1, 2 and Charles Pitcher: No need to listen to your dad you know enough. Charles Pitcher: You've got gold....Minus 1. You'll get paid! You'll have fun! Scallion 1: Oops! Not again! Oh ho, ain't that rough. Scallion 1, 2 and Charles Pitcher: No need to listen to your dad you know enough Gelato: He's on his own. I can't give up. Have you seen him or am I out of luck? Person with umbrella: Sorry. Gelato: He needs a dad to help him make it through. And since's that who I am that's what I'm gonna do! Bookseller: You? Gelato: It's true. Bob: (narrating) The bookseller told Gelato that she had seen a strange wooden boy headed for the waterfront. This troubled Gelato, who was afraid Pistachio might fall into the sea and float off like driftwood. He thanked the woman--and was off! Scallion 1: You're not broke. Scallion 2 and Charles Pitcher: You're not broke. Scallion 1: You're just close. Scallion 2 and Charlies Pitcher: You're just close. Scallion 1: You haven't spent all of your gold-- Scallion 1, 2 and Charles Pitcher: Just Almost! Scallion 1: But even if you run out of your stuff. Scallion 1, 2 and Charles Pitcher: No need to listen to your dad you know enough. Charles Pitcher: You lose again! Ha! This is my lucky night! Pistachio(Junior Asparagus): Oh no! I can't go home to Gelato with a nothing! Scallion 2: Good thing there's one more game where you can win riches beyond your wildest dreams. Pistachio: But, I have only 1 gold coin left! Scallion 1: That's all it takes, Pistachio. 1. gold. coin. Pistachio: But-Th-that's everything. Scallion 1, 2 and Charles Pitcher: You're in deep. Gelato: You're all alone! Scallion 1, 2 and Charles Pitcher: Almost sunk! Gelato: I won't give up. Scallion 1, 2 and Charles Pitcher: You've got a golden coin but need a little luck. Gelato: Oh, dear, where are you? Scallion 1, 2 and Charles Pitcher: Follow us. Gelato: I'll brave the the sea Scallion 1, 2 and Charles Pitcher: Now- It gets rough. Gelato: Bring you back to me. Scallion 1, 2 and Charles Pitcher: No need to listen to your dad you know enough. No need to listen to your dad you know enough. '' Gelato: ''Pistacho- You and you alone are not enough.